


mr. qian's secret husband

by cryystal_m00n



Series: we going high (school) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, jungwoo just wants to know the gossip, teacher!kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: qian kun always comes to work with a new colored paper bag full of sweets, but no one knows who's the mysterious person that keeps making them. that's just for kun to know.





	mr. qian's secret husband

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically for the two peeps on twt that said i should make a kun/oc fic  
> i just love kun and i want him to be in love uwu

kun places the pink bag on the desk, smiling again when his eyes fall on the guinea pig drawn on it. he strokes its cheek, falling down on his chair with a small thud. jaehyun looks up from his phone, raising one eyebrow at the scene in front of him, before turning back to his messages, letting out a chuckle when his phone beeps again.

 

normally kun would be ready to tease him about his relationship with the school’s nurse, but today he feels too in love to do so. his smile only widens when he thinks of the man that drew the character.

 

“so your husband did it again, huh?” jungwoo suddenly asks from his right, making the elder jump at the man’s soft voice.

 

“fiancé, woo. we’re not married,” kun sighs, turning to face the younger.

 

the literature teacher just smirks at his friend, pushing him lightly. “yet,” he winks.

 

the black haired man just sighs. this happens almost every day, and honestly, he thought it will stop after the first month. but here he is, nearly a year later, with a fiancé instead of a boyfriend, that keeps making him lunch daily, and with jungwoo’s teasing getting worse as the days pass.

 

“when will i meet him?” he questions, pouting only the little bit.

 

“never,” kun answers, picking his phone up just to ignore the younger, “you’ll do something dumb and embarrass me.”

 

jungwoo gasps, putting his hand over his heart, looking truly hurt. kun only laughs. he stands up, grabbing his bag from the chair next to him. he leans down to kiss the blond’s cheek. “have fun teaching the kids about hemmingway,” he says, beginning to walk towards the door, ready to get to his kids.

 

“have fun teaching the kids about… death? guns?”

 

“wars, honey,” kun hears lily say just as the door closes behind him. he laughs and heads to his classroom.

 

just a typical day of school for qian kun.

 

* * *

 

he hears one of the girls in his senior class ask her friends: “do you think mr. qian has someone?”

 

he raises an eyebrow at that, but makes no room to stop them from the gossip. they are still in his class after all. he wants to hear what his students have to say about him. he knows some of his students have a crush on him, but he also knows that he’s not the first choice when it comes to teacher crushes. there is jaehyun after all.

 

kun sees another one of the girls shrug. “he wears a ring…”

 

a boy stops her before she can continue. he’s almost positive it’s ten. “so? i wear rings too, am i married too?”

 

momo scoffs next to him, “we all know john gave you that ring,” she points to the diamond ring that has been sitting on his ring finger for a few weeks now.

 

ten gasps, turning his face from the japanese girl. “johnny and i are _not_ getting married. it’s just… a pretty ring. besides, the diamond is fake.”

 

the girls laugh, one of them even reaching to pet ten’s hair once.

 

kun coughs once, making the students turn their attention to him. “i’m engaged, not married,” he simply says before looking back down at the papers he was grading.

 

there are 30 second of silence before hell breaks loose. “what?!” they yell in unison, but kun just chooses to ignore them.

 

a normal day.

 

* * *

 

he sits at his desk, munching on a macaroon as he tries to concentrate on the book he was reading. a knock on the door makes him come back to reality, blinking slowly at the man sitting in his doorway. he jumps from his seat, running towards the man, wrapping his arms around his neck.   
  
“what are you doing here, marius?” he asks the man, pulling back to look into his eyes.   
  
“well,” he says, french accent still pronounced even after years of living in the states, “i’m here to see my pretty fiancé, duuh.”   


kun laughs, hugging him one more time, just a little bit tighter. “you have work, though. who’s at the bakery?”

 

marius shakes his head, leaning in to press a kiss to the younger’s forehead. “chip’s got it, no need to worry, ange.”

 

the raven head blushes at the pet name, still not used to hearing the man in front of him say it. he moves to the side, making room for the taller to come in. he does so, quickly sitting on kun’s chair, signaling for the history teacher to come and sit in his lap. the chinese moves slowly towards his fiancé, taking a seat in front of him, resting on the table.

 

marius looks at him amused, before pulling him down in his lap. he chuckles when he notices the blush creeping on the younger’s cheeks. he kisses them sweetly, lips lingering just a bit on his cheekbones.

 

“someone could come in, baby,” kun whines, pushing him away lightly.

 

“i’m not doing anything, ange. i’m just kissing my beautiful fiancé, the love of my life, the one that makes my days worth living, the perfect ange--” kun interrupts him with a kiss, feeling the baker smile.

 

“careful, ange,” marius whispers against his lips, “someone might walk in.”

 

kun tugs at the elder’s beard, making him wince.

 

“i hate you,” he mumbles as he pouts at the french man.

 

marius just kisses him again, gently and full of love. “sure you do, ange.”

 

the raven head just kisses him again, letting him know that he won this round.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
